


En flor

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Damian tiene 13 y 16 años. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Size Difference, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Besar es algo que haces con tu familia o amigos y  finalmente, con la persona que amas.Damian tiene 11 años la primera vez que besa a Grayson, 13 la segunda vez, en esa ocasión no es rechazado, pero tampoco correspondido, y 16 cuando Dick decide besarlo como lo hacen los amantes
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Damian tiene 13 y 16 años. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	En flor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873496) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



> ¿Hay alguien que lea esto en español?

Besar es algo que haces con tu familia, aun si su madre era la líder de una legión de asesinos ella también lo besaba, en las mejillas o en la frente. Los padres besan a los hijos cuando tienen que irse de casa emprendiendo su camino. La gente besa a los bebés porque son lindos. Los amantes al demostrar su amor, su pasión, el deseo. Lo había visto entre los sirvientes o los aprendices. Los besos no poseen ningún fin reproductivo, no son necesarios en la supervivencia de la especie.

Besar es una función social que todo el mundo hace, lo hacen los sujetos al saludarse, sin ningún motivo, es sucio, podría causar enfermedades. En los libros, los personajes se besan cuando sellan su amor para romper el hechizo que los mantiene prisioneros. Un beso puede ser una promesa, una despedida o una bienvenida.

Besar además es algo que haces al estar triste, en las películas se muestra como apoyo, a las señoritas de grandes familias les besan las manos en señal de sumisión. Incluso, cuando alguien te importa, Damian a veces besa la frente de su perro o su gato. Los avaros a su dinero. Es también parte del ritual de apareamiento de la especie humana. Entonces, ¿qué tipo de beso le dio a Grayson?

—No vuelvas a intentar eso otra vez. —Richard toma a Damian por los hombros y lo aleja un poco

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta, Tim ha besado a la hija de Lucius, las chicas se besan siempre que se saludan. Dick le da besos en la frente como su madre lo hacía. ¿es este beso incorrecto? Simplemente no lo entiende, él no lo planeo de esta manera, no debía salir así.

—Aún eres muy joven como para poder besar a otro hombre. —es sobre su edad de nuevo, Damian trepa al regazo de Nightwing. Son besos al final de cuentas, en la sociedad occidental no es un tabú ¿por qué está mal que el haya besado a Richard en la boca?

— ¿Soy demasiado joven para besar, pero puedo morir salvando a esta maldita ciudad? —insiste, el mayor se rasca la nuca, el crío tiene razón en ese punto. Ellos arriesgan su vida todos los días como vigilantes, aun así, Damian sigue siendo un mocoso.

—Los adultos no deben besar niños en la boca. ―Damian frunce el entrecejo, él ha visto matrimonios entre individuos cuya diferencia de edad es una década inclusive más. Algunos terminan bien otros no tanto, ¿por qué su madurez debía ser medida siempre en años? Había escrito tesis para doctorados, hablaba 10 idiomas, muy posiblemente lenguas que Richard jamás conocería.

—Yo no soy un niño. —reitera. Acercando su infantil rostro de nuevo al hombre intentando besarlo, está muy molesto por él rechazó, era solo un beso, el propio Richard iba rozando sus labios con lo que se le pusiera en frente, humano o no.

—Tienes 11 años, eres legalmente un niño. —Sentencia, poniendo su gran mano en la boca cálida de Damian y lo empuja alejándolo—. Ahora, bájate de mí. Si tú padre nos ve de esta manera se pondrá como una fiera

—Él está como una fiera siempre.

...

—Damian. —Susurra el hombre, la brisa helada golpea su cuerpo todo su piel se eriza al contacto con el aire. Pasa su mano por la lápida de piedra que lleva el nombre del niño, el tiembla, pero no debido al tiempo. Le duele tanto la pérdida del chico, se culpa por ello, si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido Damian aún estaría ahí, con él—. Lo lamento mucho bebé, no tienes idea cuanto, espero que puedas perdonarme.

Se queda ahí, hasta que ha perdido toda la sensibilidad en su rostro, las mejillas se tornan coloradas, dejo de percibir su nariz desde hace bastante rato, los dedos de sus manos están entumecidos, no se vistió adecuadamente para estar en el frío, pero no importa, porque Damian también tiene un cuerpo helado. Pasa un largo momento frente a la tumba, la sensación glaciar se aleja de él convirtiéndose en calor, la ropa le estorba. Un claro síntoma de hipotermia, lo sabe. Aun sabiéndolo se quita las prendas, está en llamas, el ardor lo consume, su piel es fuego puro, un infernal incendio, quemándose. Quiere convertirse en cenizas.

...

Besar también lo haces cuando estás feliz, emocionado, al recuperar algo que creías haber pedido para siempre. Cómo encontrar ese libro que buscaste por meses y al final está debajo de la cama. En un acto de inercia pura lo llevas a tus labios y lo besas. Porque necesitas saber que está ahí.

—¿Estás vivo? —se preguntan al unísono. El niño corre, haciendo alarde de sus mejores movimientos. Salta, da algunas volteretas y choca contra el pecho de Dick. Se aferra al hombre que alguna vez llamo hermano, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y piernas, comprimiendo sus cuerpos tanto como su fuerza se lo permite.

—Te eché de menos. ―comenta el menor, frotando su mejilla contra la de Richard sin dejar de presionarlos juntos, sus manos enguantadas se cierran en la chaqueta del hombre. Esa frase tan simple, no hace justicia a su sentir durante todo el tiempo que su hermano estuvo ausente. Grayson fue su mentor, su padre, un amigo, el único que logró entender las emociones de Damian. Sentimientos que el mismo niño no sabía expresar o no conocía.

—Lo sé niño, yo también. —Aprieta más el abrazo sobre Damian, deseaba tanto volver a tocar a su dulce chico, le ha dolido de una manera indescriptible el ser separado del menor. Él lo vio ablandarse, dejar caer sus muros, le mostró facetas de sí mismo que guardaba celosamente―. ¿No vas a decirme que soy un idiota por esconderme, por hacerlo todo?

—¿No sabes, ya que eres idiota? —La alegría hierve en el pecho del crío, es una sensación inquietante. La piel de Dick es tibia, en señal de que está vivo, el lugar donde Richard lo sostiene hormiguea. Sus labios están curvados en una sonrisa que bajo otro contexto llamaría estúpida, y quiere besar al hombre. No sabe por qué, pero lo desea, es como si el tenerlo estrujando entre sus extremidades no fuera suficiente prueba de que realmente es él. Al igual que el libro, anhela tocarlo más, corroborar que no es una alucinación, para agradecer a alguna fuerza divina por regresarlo―. No veo la razón de que tenga que molestarme en ello.

Sus rostros están muy cerca, parece que debería ser ya, ese es el momento indicado, no hay otro lugar o circunstancia mejor para besarse, el aire a su alrededor es denso empujándolo sobre su antiguo mentor, debe hacerlo ahora, será su última oportunidad. Sus ojos se encuentran con los del espía, es verde contra azul; el niño presiona sus labios juntos muy despacio memorizando la textura y forma de la boca de Dick. Richard no lo empuja, tampoco corresponde, deja que Damian presione sus bocas juntas tanto como quiera. Es un beso, sí uno inocente, que únicamente lleva sentimientos infantiles por la pérdida de un hermano.

No está bien que los hermanos se besen en los labios, si es sincero ellos no son parientes realmente, su relación es complicada. Eso ahora ya no importa, Damian regresa al suelo y Richard lo abraza. Es tan pequeño, tiene 13 años. Sacude su cabeza esperando que aquella acción aleje los repulsivos pensamientos que comienzan a inundarlo.

—Jajajajaja, sabes Damian, tengo un regalo para ti. Una de las cosas de tu padre. Es la vieja empuñadura de una espada...

...

—¿Damian? —Richard pregunta, parpadea rápido intentando enfocar a la sombra sentada sobre él. Es viernes por la tarde y se quedó dormido en el sillón de la sala de cine, la mansión se encuentra muy silenciosa. Bruce y Selina disfrutan de su segunda o tercera luna de miel, no recuerda cuanto tiempo llevan casados; el año que pasó recuperándose después de ese balazo en la cabeza es borroso.

Tiene recuerdos muy vagos, y preguntar sobre lo que pasó le avergüenza. Pues, él ha estado ahí, en todos y cada uno de esos momentos. Duke aún no regresa, debe de estar en su práctica de fútbol, lo que significa que son solo él y Damian en la mansión, tal vez con excepción de la cocinera. Las mucamas se van después del almuerzo, el jardinero viene 3 veces a la semana, ya no tienen un mayordomo ni ama de llaves.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? —cuestiona intentando sentarse, las palmas de Damian están firmes contra su pecho, lo presionan de regreso al sillón. El niño lo mira de la misma manera intensa en que siempre lo hace. Dick está en Gotham para ser Batman de nuevo ahora que Bruce se tomó un descanso.

—¿Aún piensas en mí como un niño? —Damian no responde a lo que Richard pregunta, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se encontraron en esa posición. El chico no intentó nada después de eso, creía que con los años descartaría esa idea. Realmente, no fue así, seguro paso largas horas planeando esto, mirando las variables, midiendo sus reacciones, fue paciente. Era un depredador, estaba en su naturaleza. Dick era su presa y ya no tenía posibilidades de escapar.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Grayson lo sabe, pero espera que eso le ayude. No quiere tener que llegar hasta el final con el niño. Damian saca del bolsillo de sus pantalones una identificación.

—Dieciséis. —pone el pedazo de plástico brillante frente a los ojos del hombre. Es su permiso de conducir, ha ido a recogerlo hoy, Richard lo sabe, él lo acompaño a su examen.

—La mayoría de edad son veintiuno. —Damian se ve muy lindo en su ID, Grayson no lo puede negar. El chico es atractivo, tendría que serlo, es el hijo de Bruce y Talia, logro algo que es casi imposible, lucir hermoso en una identificación oficial. Su cabello es ligeramente más largo, parecido al que Tim solía llevarlo cuando era más joven.

—La edad de consentimiento sexual en este estado es de 16 años...— resulta ser aquello que tanto temía, las intenciones del adolescente estaban muy claras con sus acciones, lleva una semana en la mansión y un año desde que volvió a Gotham, si solo hubiera querido un beso se lo habría robado como lo hizo antes.

—Pero aún no eres un adulto, y esa ley solo aplica cuando la pareja es "hasta" 4 años mayor. —Dice el hombre haciendo énfasis al hablar. Infiere que no podrá convencer al joven porque es obstinado y necio una característica que heredó de su amado padre—. Tengo 30 y tú 16, esto es muy ilegal en demasiado sentidos. Con 16, ni siquiera puedes trabajar, comprar alcohol o cigarrillos, sigues siendo un niño.

—Puedo conducir un automóvil y tener sexo, el alcohol y los cigarrillos son consumidos solo por perdedores. ―Damian lanza la identificación contra la mesita a lado del sillón y presiona de nuevo a Dick impidiendo que se vaya—. No necesito trabajar, pero si mi tutor lo autoriza puedo hacerlo. ¿Quieres que mi padre firme un permiso y así follar legalmente conmigo?

Eso es lo último que Dick quiere. Él suspira con pesadumbre, puede alargar esta conversación hasta el infinito, pero el resultado será el mismo, si Damian no lo consigue en ese momento seguirá intentándolo. Esto ha sido su culpa, nunca debió bajar la guardia con el joven. Tomó decisiones apresuradas sin muchas bases, ahora estaba echando tortuosos años de esmero al desagüe, solo porque este mocoso caprichoso esperaba imponer su voluntad como siempre.

—Bien. —Dice después de reflexionarlo, hay demasiadas chicas o incluso chicos detrás del joven Wayne. Él lo sabe, las ha visto esperarlo al terminar las clases. Se amontonan en la puerta principal con la intención de únicamente poder verlo, algunas aquellas que tienen más confianza lo saludan. ¿Por qué él? No lo entiende, carece de lógica. Damian parpadea asombrado, sus brillantes ojos verdes se agrandan, las pestañas se baten con rapidez. Tenía el código penal estatal y federal memorizado. El número de un notario y un abogado. Nunca espero que fuera tan fácil—. Dame espacio, muévete.

—No. —¿Estaba intentando escapar? Piensa Damian, sabía que no sería tan fácil, sus manos empujan nuevamente al hombre. No es tan fuerte como Grayson, pero tiene el beneficio de estar en una posición ventajosa, sus muslos se aprietan contra la cadera del mayor. Observa al otro apretar los dientes, su mandíbula se tensa y sus ojos se estrechan mirando al adolescente.

—No estoy intentando escapar. —Dice Richard, es como si leyera la mente del niño—. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, además pesas. Quiero estirar mis músculos.

Damian asiente con su cabeza, pero no baja la guardia. Se aleja recargándose en sus rodillas, dando espacio al otro vigilante. Richard se pone recto, alza sus brazos y arquea su espalda, después mueve su cuello oyendo sus vértebras crujir. Le tiende la mano al chico invitándolo a tomar el lugar que previamente abandonó en su regazo, el adolescente no necesita más insistencias. Avanza gateando encima de las piernas del hombre se coloca con extraordinaria urgencia sobre las caderas de Dick.

Sus pequeñas manos trazan el pecho de Dick arriba de la camisa de algodón azul. Terminando en los amplios hombros, se siente muy diferente a las veces anteriores. Rodea el cuello con sus brazos, Damian aún está sosteniendo su peso en las rodillas por lo que mira al mayor directamente a los ojos, su tacto sobre el cabello de Grayson es lento, roza sus dedos en las sedosas hebras obscuras. Están tan callados que incluso pueden oír el sonido del aire acondicionado, afuera el mugido de una vaca y un poco más lejano el cantar de las aves.

Richard palpa con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla del chico, saboreando la idea de que esté ya no es un niño de 10 años, Damian ha crecido algunos centímetros, aún no alcanza la altura de Dick y sigue siendo delgado, ahora es un adolescente, ya no un niño. Aunque, el ahora Batman se preguntaba si realmente alguna vez lo fue; desde su nacimiento lo entrenaron una secta de asesinos, enseñado por los mejores maestros en todas las disciplinas que su mente lograra imaginar.

Murió y regresó de la muerte en el planeta lejano, enfrento peligros inimaginables. Si bien era cierto que ahora llevaba una vida relativamente normal, solo asistía a la escuela para cultivar esa habilidad que le faltaba: la social. Estos últimos años lo habían madurado emocionalmente. Ya no era un mocoso explosivo y déspota, egocéntrico tal vez un poco, pero podía serlo. El mismo Richard también tenía sus momentos de egolatría y estaba lejos de ser igual de talentoso que el hijo de Bruce.

La medida común de madurez/edad no era algo que se pudiera ser aplicado a Damian, aun así, fue su tabla de salvación en otras ocasiones. Esta no fue una de ellas, esperaba que al menos tuviera la paciencia de llegar a la mayoría de edad para atacarlo. Por eso, se relajó, además con Duke andando por ahí siempre, estimó, Wayne no haría ningún movimiento.

Sabía que estaba mal por muchos otros motivos, ya no solo legales. Conocía Damian desde que era un niño, uno muy especial, pero al final de cuentas un niño. Era el hijo de Bruce, su padre, su mejor amigo, su mentor. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Él confiaba en Dick, dejándolo a cargo de su retoño y su legado, para tomarse unas vacaciones. El maldito Batman nunca tomaba descansos, el compañerismo y la amistad entre ellos permitía al patriarca de la familia Wayne depositar su fe en Richard. ¿Qué pensaría el murciélago sobre esto? Se sentiría traicionado, molesto, asqueado. Tal vez, lo desheredaría, incluso si todavía no estaba heredado. El crío podía ser un genio, sin embargo, su apariencia era la de un joven de 16 años y eso lo aterraba.

El desear a un chico al que casi le doblaba la edad, el sentirse sexualmente atraído por ese cuerpo adolescente. Solo los hombres enfermos… Criminales anhelaban amantes así de jóvenes. Para este punto ya se siente como uno, el ser permisivo con el hijo de Bruce en estos aspectos. Él es mucho más grande, fuerte y experimentado. Puede empujarlo y quitárselo de encima si quisiera… Pero no lo hace, no quiere. El vacío se instaura en su estómago en señal de miedo. Por el creciente apetito que Damian despierta, la repugnante sensación de deseo lo inunda.

_ Es un niño _

No, ya no lo es

_ Pero aún es muy joven _

Mejor hacerlo ahora antes de que alguien se adelante

―Grayson. ―Damian lo llama, Dick parpadea con rapidez mirando al joven. Ha mentido, el chico no pesa, es liviano, es cálido e incluso huele bien, su piel suave, sin granos o imperfecciones típicas de su edad. Con su mano libre rodea la cintura del adolescente atrayéndolo más.

―Necesito saber… ―Comienza, quiere el consentimiento explicitó del chico. Para sentirse bien consigo mismo, olvidar la idea de que es un abuso, de que se convertirá en un criminal, como justificación de sus perversos actos, ha pasado noches enteras pensando en esto cuando claramente no debería ―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―A ti. ―Él no titubea su mirada es determinación pura, nunca lo ha visto tan convencido. Ahora, sabe que el niño está tan enfermos como él. O tal vez solo es un adolescente cachondo que dirige sus deseos al primer humano que mostró genuino interés en él. Eso tendría sentido, aun así él no es joven, tiene problemas, no son los mismos que Damian. ¿Cuál es su justificación a para este detestable acto? Ningún adulto le hizo algo así cuando era menor, es consciente de que no es normal en lo absoluto.

―Ya me tienes aquí. ―Contesta, necesita que Robin se deje de juegos y le exprese su deseo, que precisa ser besado, consumido, abrazado. Él también desea al crío, desde hace algunos años. Pero, se consolaba diciéndose que estaba mal pensar así acerca de él, sobre el hijo de su padre adoptivo, su aprendiz, su hermano. El comportamiento de su hermanito no lo ayuda en lo absoluto, dios sabe que es un buen hombre. Antes de ese chico solo le atraían las mujeres voluptuosas y no ambiciona a otro adolescente, únicamente a Damian.

―No de esta manera …― El rostro del pequeño Wayne se pone ligeramente rojo, su seguridad parece haberse esfumado. Sus manos aprietan la camisa de Dick. Siempre será solo Damian, sabe que Bruce va a matarlo por esto, lo revivirá y lo matará de nuevo. Sinceramente ya no le importa, le dará al chico todo lo que le pida. Cumplirá sus más bajos deseos aun si eso lo vuelve un criminal, lo hará por el joven porque lo ama de una manera enferma, de una forma en que jamás se debería amar a tu familia―. Bésame.

― ¿En dónde?

―En los labios. ―Richard se acerca, tomando al menor por la nuca dándole un beso corto y rápido. Provocándolo, el niño intenta acercarse, pero el mayor no lo permite. Tiene que decirle, quiere oír la dulce voz del joven rogarle. Saber que realmente Damian está dispuesto a entregarse a él.

―Si, eso es todo. ¿Ya puedo irme?

―No, no así. ―Damian rodea el cuello de Nightwing, y se acerca. Le da un beso corto, el mayor no le corresponde. Le besa de nuevo, una y otra vez, Richard no se inmuta. Sus labios se mantienen en una línea recta está haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para no lanzarse contra el menor. Oye al adolescente soltar un gemido frustrado.

―Si no sabes que es lo que quieres Damian, solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo. ―El joven héroe tiembla, su enojo es palpable. El sonrojo se extiende de su rostro hasta sus orejas y cuello. Se siente humillado, es claro que el mayor sabe que quiere. Tiene su pene duro presionado contra el estómago de Richard, no hay manera de ignorarlo.

―Sabes que quiero, estás tratando de molestarme. ―Su tono es bajo sonando agobiado.

―No lo sé. ―Dice el vigilante con tranquilidad―. Tal vez, solo estoy malinterpretando la situación.

―No me hagas decirlo.

―No soy adivino Damian.

―Quiero que me beses, como se besan los adultos, que me acaricies y me tomes al igual que lo harías con otros amantes. Deseo…. ―Antes de que el joven termine de explicar, Dick le tira del cabello obligándolo a levantar el rostro, el menor jadea pues la acción lo toma por sorpresa. Une sus bocas con fuerza presionando su lengua contra la del niño chupando su boca, sus dientes chocan, le cuesta un par de segundos a Damian procesar lo que está pasando, pero una vez lo hace responde con la misma intensidad.

Besar es algo que finalmente haces con la persona que amas. Recuerda a su madre decir que jamás olvidara como se sintió el primer beso que le dio a su padre, en aquel momento no logro entenderlo, pero ahora lo sabía. Su corazón golpea su pecho con fuerza, sus pulmones se expanden y contraen usando hasta el último gramo de oxígeno intentando seguirle el ritmo a su pareja, la adrenalina se dispara igual que esa primera vez al saltar de un helicóptero en caída libre. La piel le arde siendo equiparable a una quemadura de sol y pica donde su amante lo toca directamente.

Debería ser asqueroso, hay millones de bacterias siendo intercambiadas en ese momento. Pero, no se siente así en lo absoluto, es calor abrazador como los veranos en el desierto. Una llama ardiente en sus pantalones, la sensación de su lengua tocando la de Grayson lejos de ser incómoda es intoxicarte. Combustible puro a su creciente anhelo, no tiene punto de comparación.

El vigilante rasca su cuero cabelludo, ambos están ardiendo. El cuerpo del menor se estremece por completo, su piel se eriza apenas la palma desnuda de Grayson toca su espalda. Se pasea a lo largo de su columna hasta la curva de su trasero y de regreso a su cuello. Él busca a tientas el borde de la camisa del mayor, quiere sentir más al otro, fundiéndose ahora que los dos se consumen en llamas. Tira de la prenda hacia arriba, Richard levanta sus brazos para hacer fácil el movimiento pausando un breve momento el beso.

Dick abre con dedos hábiles los botones del uniforme escolar del adolescente, acaricia su estómago, su pecho, sigue por sus hombros y desliza la camisa por sus brazos. Damian se aferra a él clavándole las uñas en la espalda, envuelve sus piernas en la cintura de Richard acercándose tanto como sus cuerpos lo permiten. Sujeta la erección del niño por encima de sus pantalones, frotándola tortuosamente lento, el menor gime.

―Dime por favor cariño, que quieres esto. ―El acróbata le susurra, él también se quema en ansias. Tanto o más que Damian. Mantiene su mano sobre los pantalones del chico, presionándolo. En espera de que las palabras salgan de sus juveniles labios―. Que deseas llegar hasta el final, me convertiré en un criminal si me lo pides.

El menor traga grueso, ha esperado años por esto. No puede acobardarse al último minuto. No lo hará, él nunca retrocede. No quiere ir solo hasta el final, desea ir más allá, tanto como pueda. Incluso más de lo permitido y seguirá avanzando. Solo porque se trata de Richard, el mero hecho de hacer esto con alguien más le repugna. Si se trata de Grayson, tomara lo que sea, sin miedo, sin temor; porque confía en él y lo ama.

― ¿De qué manera debo decírtelo? Cógeme, fóllame, préñame, destrózame, rómpeme, tómame, desvírgame. ―los azules ojos del mayor se extienden a medida que Robin suelta más y más sinónimos. Claro que se lo hará, todo lo que su amado le pida. Las uñas de Damian lo arañan con pasión a medida que habla, acercando sus bocas. Hasta que puede sentir el caluroso aliento del chico contra su boca―. Hazme el amor.

El hombre no responde con palabras, presiona al niño contra el sillón. Para después rodar y caer sobre su espalda a la alfombra que cubre el piso. Con Damian sentado sobre él lo besa casi con violencia, como si su vida dependiera de ello. El chico corresponde de igual forma, son todos saliva y dientes chocando. El menor es inexperto, pero no importa porque lo compensa con exorbitante motivación. Jalando su cinturón para quitarse los pantalones, pareciera que están en llamas y de alguna manera lo son. No las prendas, su cuerpo, arde como nunca antes. Incluso su propia piel se siente estorbosa.

Richard lo detiene cuando está luchando por sacar sus calzoncillos. Toma sus manos y besa el dorso, con benevolencia. No es solo deseo, ama a ese mocoso petulante más de lo que debería. Fue su aprendiz, su hermano, su amigo. No debería pensarlo, ni tampoco estar haciendo esto. Lo desea y adora a partes iguales.

Palpa el rostro de Damian, para besarlo nuevamente. Esta vez lento, tomándose el tiempo de tocar tanta piel como le sea posible, comienza con el cuello, ambos hombros, sus brazos, une sus manos entrelazando sus dedos. Sus palmas viajan de vuelta arriba, rozando el pecho, estomago, sus caderas por encima de la ropa interior, sus gruesos muslos, estrujándolos. El menor jadea, está inclinado sobre ese hombre a quien llamó hermano. Recargando su peso en los codos para darle espacio al mayor, que pueda acariciarlo como desee. Ya tendrá su turno de hacerlo también.

Las manos del joven se mantienen apretando la alfombra entre sus dedos, moviendo sus caderas contra las del mayor en busca de fricción para su urgido miembro. Él lo sabe, sabe cuan falto de atención está el muchacho, mete su mano en la ropa interior tomando el pene del chico. Damian responde al toque con un profundo gemido que se mantiene acallado en la boca de Dick. Grayson lo masajea con movimientos expertos haciendo a Robin temblar al tiempo que chorrea mucho líquido pre seminal. Las ventajas de ser un adolescente.

Damian puede sentir la dureza del otro hombre entre sus nalgas, toma el borde de sus calzoncillos y lucha de nuevo por sacarlos. En esta ocasión el mayor se lo permite, levanta una de sus piernas para que salgan por completo y lo lanza algún lugar de la sala.

― ¿Puedes arrodillarte sobre el sillón? ―le pide Grayson, su amante asiente. Se levanta y pone de rodillas doblándose contra el respaldo del mueble, de modo que su pecho y rostro están contra la superficie acolchonada. Sus palmas descansan abiertas contra el borde. Dick lo sigue, se sienta justo detrás del trasero del niño, tomando las mejillas en sus grandes manos las masajea, para después separarlas y meter su rostro ahí.

Damian se sobresalta ante la acción de Nightwing intenta empujarlo con su mano, pero el mayor la toma y la usa para atraerlo más cerca. Lame el agujero del niño, presionado la punta de su lengua intentando llevarla dentro. Para su sorpresa el joven cuerpo apenas presenta resistencia y lo recibe con facilidad. Entusiasmado chupa al muchacho, penetrándolo con su lengua. El chico gime, apretando sus manos en el borde del sillón. No esperaba que su hermano lo fuera a comer y mucho menos con tanto frenesí. Separa sus rodillas dando más espacio al hombre.

―Mi mochila. ―dice entre jadeos el joven y estira su mano hacia uno de los lados del sillón. Nightwing lo entiende, toma el objeto del suelo para subirlo al mueble, Damian rebusca con manos temblorosas dentro de su maleta. Hasta que encuentra una pequeña bolsa de tela obscura. Empuja su estuche a la parte trasera del sofá―. Toma esto.

Le dice a su antiguo mentor, este accede, sin dejar de lamer al niño. Abre con una de sus manos el saco dejando su contenido regado en el suelo. Una botellita no muy grande de lubricante a base de agua y un paquete nuevo de condones. El chico no iba a la guerra sin armas, claramente estaba preparado para cualquier situación que se pudiera presentar.

―Precioso… ― lo llama, al tomar la botella en sus manos. Se aleja un poco del niño al tiempo que abre el frasco. El menor gime ante la perdida de la estimulación en su trasero―. Estuviste jugando con tu culo.

El rostro de Damian ya está sonrojado, pero aun así se torna de un tono imposiblemente rojo ante las palabras de su mentor. Muerde sus labios y asiente frotando su mejilla contra el respaldo del sillón. Richard puede verlo claramente, pero decide de igual manera provocarlo. Tira de uno de los tobillos del chico para darle la vuelta, sus ojos se encuentran con los orbes esmeralda brillantes.

―No pude oír tu respuesta. ―dice el mayor. Con sus manos envueltas en los muslos deja la botella de lubricante en medio de las piernas del muchacho. Al tiempo que las extiende para poder mirar al interior de estas―. Te pregunté si, ¿Habías estado tocando tu culo? Damian.

―Sí. ―dice con la voz temblorosa

―Muéstrame como lo hacías. ―Dick abre más al adolescente, este toma el frasco entre sus manos. La mirada del mayor se encuentra persistente sobre él. Como ya está abierta, deja caer un largo chorro obre su pene, que escurre hasta su entrada. El lugar donde los dedos de Dick lo tocan arde, la sensación de piel contra piel sigue siendo alucinante. Cierra la botella para dejarla de lado. Lo suficientemente cerca de su mano. Toca la punta de su miembro esparciendo el líquido y lo envuelve para comenzar a sacudirlo con fuerza.

Gime largamente cuando sus dedos buscan a tientas su ano, empujando 2 sin problemas. Dick lo mira con asombro, apretando con fuerza la suave carne del niño. Damian se toca tímido al principio. La mirada de su hermano lo incendia, está tan caliente que ahora no duda de la veracidad de la muerte por combustión espontánea. Podría arder en salvajes llamas en ese momento. Se penetra con mayor velocidad a un ritmo casi tan brutal como el de su mano en su polla. Sus labios se separan mostrando sus dientes y su pequeña lengua al tiempo que jadea pesadamente.

Richard se toca sí mismo también la visión de ese adolescente penetrándose delante de él y la idea de que lo hizo tantas veces antes anhelando que fueran los dedos del primer Robin los que lo abrieran de esa manera. Lo hace todo tan erótico, junto a las expresiones del menor, pero sin dudas el simple hecho de que fuera Damian quien se entregará a Dick por cuenta propia y en bandeja de plata lo hacía todo el doble de sensual. Él aprieta su base, podría venirse solo con verlo masturbarse.

Toma la olvidada botella de lubricante abriéndola para echar un poco en sus manos, calienta el líquido y frota su pene llenándolo del fluido, es sin dudas, precioso. Ya espero por él, deseándolo silenciosamente. Atormentándose largas noches al tocarse pensando el su alumno, imaginado que si el infierno existía ya tenía un lugar ganado en el círculo de los desviados o lujuriosos. Mirando al chico con las piernas abiertas y los ojos llenos de lujuria puede sentirse carbonizado en las voraces llamas del más profundo averno.

Se levanta para ponerse de rodillas en el mueble, abre las piernas del Damian elevándolo de modo que la punta de su polla finamente toca el rosado agujero del menor. Si mirarlo fue el infierno, tocarlo es finalmente el cielo. La ambrosía, presionarse contra ese virginal cuerpo se siente mejor de lo que debería. Saciar el hambre que ha estado reteniendo durante extenso tiempo. Esos años no fueron en vano, ha dejado la fruta madurar hasta alcanzar el punto exacto para ser comida.

El antiguo asesino se estremece al sentir el calor abrazador entre sus muslos. Richard es tan grande que se pregunta si podrá meterlo todo la primera vez. Sosteniendo las rodillas altas y separadas, se empuja despacio al interior de su joven amante. El joven Wayne cierra sus ojos y aprieta los labios cuando el miembro comienza a abrirse paso en sus entrañas.

―Cariño, abre los ojos y mira. ―ordena el vigilante, Damian lo obedece sin titubear. Separa sus parpados, dirige su mirada al medio de sus piernas. Ha metido algunas cosas ahí, pero nada tan grueso, gime alto y largo observando la polla desaparecer en su interior. Es extraordinario como se expande a medida que su hermano lo lleva más profundo. Dick se detiene apenas siente más resistencia por parte del joven.

Aún está a la mitad, Damian chilla tirando con más fuerza de su polla intentando relajarse. Se remueve, sintiendo los huesos de su cadera crujir para acomodar la longitud de su hermano. Jadea con pesadez colocando su mano libre en el brazo de Dick. Está tan llena, no se compara a los juguetes, es mucho mejor. Richard palpita tibio en su interior, es acogedor estar unidos después de tanto tiempo.

―Puedes seguir, ―dice Damian―. Un poco de dolor está bien.

―Corazón, no. No quiero forzarte.

―Dije que estaba bien. ―ordena el menor, Richard se acerca más para besarlo. Despacio acaricia el estómago para subir al pecho. Tocando los pezones y besando al adolescente empuja más profundo. Oye a Damian quejarse por la intromisión, pero no le pide que pare, Dick se empuja con un solo golpe cuando ya faltan pocos centímetros. El joven solloza para después dar un grito, el interior que era muy estrecho se aprieta dolorosamente.

El héroe se aleja mirando a su hermano, el menor tiembla, sobre su estómago y su mano se esparce el líquido blanquecino. Damian aún se está recuperando, su interior se expande muy lleno, la polla golpea el fondo de su vientre y presiona malvadamente su próstata. Posa su palma abierta en su vientre, notando cuan profundo esta llegando Richard, como su cuerpo le está dando la bienvenida con alegría, sus intestinos se contraen chupando la polla con ambición.

― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunta Dick. El nuevo Robin asiente con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas, respira con los labios separados. Cierra sus manos sobre los brazos de Richard separando y elevando sus piernas tanto como le es posible. Percibe el miembro sacudirse al cambio de posición, él también se agita cuando su punto más sensible es oprimido.

―Lo puedo soportar, muévete. ―Articula el héroe, él aún es joven sabe que una vez no será suficiente. Las grandes manos de Richard rodean su cintura para salir despacio del interior del menor. Damian jadea con la boca abierta mirando el miembro dejar sus entrañas, Nightwing empuja de regreso, muerde su lengua intentando ir tan lento como le es posible. Podría derretirse en el acogedor centro de Robin.

Ha estado con hombres antes, pero no con alguien así de joven. Lo ultimo que quiere es lastimara a Damian, vuelve a repetir el proceso con el mismo cuidado, hasta que el menor se mueve para encontrarlo. Dick sale por completo del joven héroe ganando sé un quejido. Se siente en el puesto vacío a del sillón, toma la mano del estudiante para ayudarlo a subir sobre su regazo. Robin sostiene la base de la polla acomodándola entre sus mejillas para empujarla de nueva cuenta a su interior. Él gime bajando sus caderas hasta que su trasero choca con la cadera de su hermano.

― ¿Puedes…? ―Intenta preguntar Grayson, Damian cierra sus manos sobre el respaldo del mueble, posa firmes sus rodillas en la blanda superficie y levanta sus caderas para dejarlas caer despacio un momento después.

―Si, si puedo. ―Confirma repitiendo el movimiento, Dick toma con sus manos el trasero de Robin ayudándolo a moverse, pero se mantiene sentado, sin empujar al menor. Damian cierra sus ojos sollozando, botando sobre su mentor, este lo mira hipnotizado es un chico precioso el sudor baja por su piel tostada, el sonrojo se mantiene perpetuó en su rostro. Sus labios se abren dejando salir sonidos maravillosos mostrando cuan realmente bien se siente. Damian lo lleva tan profundo, en su interior húmedo y estrecho, él también lo está gozando. Ve al menor chillar con frustración intentando moverse más rápido, esa es su señal. El estudiante se dobla buscando un beso de su hermano y Richard lo corresponde.

Plana sus pies con firmeza sobre el suelo, sus manos aprietan el trasero del adolescente sosteniéndolo, se empuja contra Damian el joven chilla, en la boca de su amante y mueve sus caderas recibiendo los azotes. Dick es rudo, empujándolo hacia arriba, el sonido de sus pieles chocando llena la sala, Robin llora en voz alta, grita y solloza. Richard lo mira, tomar los embates gustoso, la saliva baja de sus labios, no importa que tan altos sean los sonidos nadie más puede oírlos.

Damian rebota echando su cabeza hacia atrás posa una de sus manos en la nuca de Richard, este acerca su rostro al pecho del joven lo abraza por la cintura sosteniéndolo con más seguridad. Cierra sus labios sobre la rosada protuberancia chupándolo. Robin se revuelve abriendo sus piernas sus uñas se entierran en el sillón. Dick lo está penetrando con aspereza, es severo en sus azotes. Él solloza con el rostro húmedo de saliva y lágrimas, su pene palpita a punto de estallar.

Motea al notar como la polla de su hermano está yendo más profundo, alcanzando lugares inexplorados, abriéndolo y forzándolo a tomarlo todo. Intenta moverse para hacerlo con más fuerza, Dick nota cuan desesperado parece Damian, como hecha su cuerpo adelante intentado frotar su pene contra los abdominales de su hermano. Lo presiona de espaldas al sillón, el joven ayudante lo abraza con sus piernas y su boca se abre en un O perfecta estremeciéndose al notar el cambio de ángulo.

El vigilante se sostiene del reposabrazos golpeando con brutalidad el agujero del menor, Damian grita, chilla y balbucea escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su mentor, sus dedos trazan largas líneas rojizas en la grande espalda.

Besa de nuevo la mejilla, sujeta a Damian por la cintura manteniéndolo presionado sobre el mueble, el interior lo recibe con ansias, el joven presiona su cabeza contra la superficie acolchonada gimiendo con descaro. No contiende ninguno de los ruidos eróticos que escapan de sus labios. Dick se mese con codicia golpeando el trasero del niño que está atrapado entre el cuerpo de su hermano y el sillón. Luciendo morbosamente hermoso, con su cuerpo aún pequeño siendo abusado por un hombre más grande.

Dick no ha podido verlo, pero parece infame como Damian se ha amoldado a él, como lo traga con hambre, como el niño levanta su cuerpo intentando estar tan cerca como les sea posible, acaricia los costados, sus delgados brazos, manteniendo un ritmo constante. Se gana cortos gemidos, se deleita grabando como se siente el interior de su joven amante.

―Damian, Te amo. ―Le confiesa. El menor trepida antes las palabras.

―De nuevo. ―Pide, Dick une sus manos a las de Robin entrelazando sus dedos, Damian levanta sus caderas, buscando más contacto con su amante. El pecho de Richard presiona al joven héroe contra el sofá.

―Te amo, te amo, te amo. ―Reza contra el cuello de su amor, balanceándose contra el adolescente, penetrándolo profundamente, causándole temblores en el chiquillo.

―Richard. Richard te amo. ―Jadea al oído de Grayson, el mayor lo abraza acercando sus cuerpos tanto como es físicamente posible, continúa magullando al niño.

―Cariño, yo también te amo. No tienes idea de cuánto. ―Dick lo besa con ímpetu, la voz del menor se ahoga en el beso, solloza e hipa. Hecha su cabeza atrás llamando entre lágrimas a su amante.

―Grayson, por favor. Yo, por favor. ―Sus muslos estruja al hombre acercándolo, el chico se estrecha exprimiendo a su amor, grita con sus rojos labios abiertos, el mayor maldice entre dientes. Sujeta al chico con firmeza contra el mueble clavándose tan profundo dejando al agujero de Robin succionarlo. Damian vibra corriéndose derramando su líquido caliente entre sus cuerpos. Dick se muerde el labio ondeando de placer al ser estrangulado en las entrañas de su hermano. Se vacía dentro del adolescente.

Richard jadea pesadamente, se sostiene en sus antebrazos intentando no aplastar al joven que yace con los ojos cerrados delante de él. Damian respira entrecortado, su pecho se mueve sin ritmo. Dick intenta dejar el interior del chico, pero este lo estruja de nuevo entre sus piernas.

― ¿Lo puedes volver a hacer? ―Dice tomando una larga bocanada de aire entre cada palabra. Dick lo mira con los ojos entre cerrados. Damian abre finalmente sus párpados sus orbes esmeraldas están empañadas de deseo.

― ¿Acaso quieres matarme? ―Contesta Grayson―. No soy tan joven como tú.

― ¿Entonces no puedes? ―Insiste el menor.

―Date la vuelva y dame un par de minutos. ―Damian lo obedece, suelta su agarre sobre la cintura del acróbata, y se vuelve sobre su estómago. Dick lo mira desde atrás, besa la nuca del menor, y continúa besando la larga cicatriz en su columna, la tierna piel es salda por el sudor, besa los hombros y regresa al cuello, chupando una marca justo donde este y el hombro se unen. Deberá de bajar a la cueva y borrar la grabación de la cámara de seguridad más tarde. El único recuerdo que puede tener el chico de su encuentro será esa marca que desaparecerá en un par de días.

No puede volverse a repetir se atormente el vigilante, no todavía, no bajo el techo de Bruce, no en los siguientes años. Toma la mejilla de Robin haciéndolo volver su cara para besarlo, será esta única ocasión hasta que Damian tenga 21 o que esté legalmente emancipado, el ayudante pasa su brazo por el cuello del mayor alargando más el beso, como si él también supiera eso. Dick presiona la punta de su miembro en la entrada del chico regresando al lugar que abandono.

―Eres precioso. ―Alaba al menor ganándose un gemido de aprobación.

―Más. ―Pide el joven.

―Eres el más hermoso de todos Damian, te amo tanto, mi chico perfecto. ―Dick besa su cuello sin dejar de susurrarle palabras bonitas.

...

Richard lo ayuda a vestirse, la noche ha caído. Avanza a obscuras por los pasillos de la mansión hasta la habitación del joven. Lo deja sentado sobre la cama mientras entra al baño.

―Grayson. ―Llama Damian.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―Responde Dick.

―No tiene que ser así.

― ¿Cómo?

―No tenemos que fingir que no paso.

― ¿Quieres que se lo cuente a tu padre?

―Yo podría decirle.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás enamorado de mí y quieres declárate? ¿Estás seguro de poder decirle eso a la cara tu padre?

―No con esas palabras. Pero le diría que quiero emparejarme contigo y el sentimiento es mutuo.

―Debemos esperar.

―Ya he esperado demasiado.

―No podemos.

―De igual manera se lo diré, le diré que tú aún no lo sabes. ¿Feliz?

―No tomemos decisiones apresuradas.

―Te he esperado 6 años.

―Yo también he esperado 6 años, no me hables sobre quien la ha pasado peor. Espera cumplir al menos 18 cuando te vayas a la Universidad podemos compartir un piso, ese será el momento de contárselo a Bruce.

― ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo? No te matará, Batman no mata.

―No es miedo a la muerte, he estado muerto y tú también. Es miedo a la decepción, tú eres su hijo, que estés enamorado de un hombre no es el problema.

―El problema eres tú.

―Así es, soy 14 años mayor. Debería ser tu hermano, tu amigo. Tenía tu edad cuando Bruce me tomo como su protegido y el nunca intento hacerme algo como esto. Es miedo al rechazo, a lo que dirá Selina, Tim, Jason o Bárbara. ¿Cómo se lo tomará tu madre? Batman no mata, pero Talia al Ghul sí. 

―Ella no hará nada, ya se lo he contado.

― ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

―Dijo que debí escoger a Tim y no a ti. Pero, aun así, serás buen materias si te casas conmigo y regresamos a liderar la liga de asesinos.

―Tal vez ese sea mi lugar, ya que ahora soy un criminal.

―No se lo contaré a nadie.

― ¿Esperas que esto sea nuestra relación? Un secreto, vives con los 2 mejores detectives del mundo. Lo descubrirán antes de que siquiera empiece.

―Hablemos con mi padre. Lo entenderá, le diré que te he atacado, mi madre me dio una droga, puedes tomarla si te hace alguna prueba será cierto. De ser así no habrá ningún problema.

―Damian te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo. ―Dick camina, hasta arrodillarse delante del chico, posa sus manos en las rodillas del joven―. Te amo tanto que duele, aún eres joven y se podría especular que me aproveche de ti.

―No lo hiciste.

―Dije se podría, imaginemos que tu padre lo acepta. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué sucede con los demás?

―No tienen que importarnos lo que ellos piensen.

―Las cosas cambiaran, nos trataran diferente, nos miraran diferente. No quiero que pases por eso, tú siempre parecerás la víctima. Aun si ya eres capaz de “Consentir legalmente” todavía no eres un adulto. Y yo si lo soy.

―Pero.

―Míralo de esta manera, la diferencia de edad entre tu padre y yo es casi la misma que entre nosotros. Imagina que yo soy yo quien está saliendo con tu padre y comenzamos a hacerlo cuando yo tenía tu edad. ¿En qué piensas?

Damian mira al suelo, reflexionando. Imagina a Dick de 16 años. Imagina a su padre.

―Esto es diferente. Yo no soy tú y tú no eres mi padre.

― ¿Por qué fuiste criado por asesinos?

―Porque yo tengo 5 doctorados y tú a los 16 apenas sabias manejar un automóvil. Los tiempos cambian y las personas también.

―Ese no era el punto, eres aún más pequeño y delgado que yo a tú edad. Puedes ser un super genio, pero luces como un adolescente.

―Le temes a que te llamen pervertido.

―Sí. ―Admite finalmente el mayor―. Espera a cumplir 18, a la universidad. Estaremos lejos de esto, y nadie me tachará de enfermo si ya no te ves como un adolescente.

―Lo acepto, pero tengo una condición.

―No, sin condiciones.

―Es solo una, yo estoy aceptado lo que tú me pides. Las relaciones se basan en dar y recibir.

― ¿Dónde leíste eso?

― ¿Aceptas o no?

―Dime que se trata.

―Tienes prohíbo irte de Gotham hasta que cumpla 21, especialmente a la estúpida Blüdheaven.

―Me parece una condición demente.

―Se lo diré a mi padre.

― ¿Me estás chantajeado?

―Tómalo como más te guste.

―Vale, lo acepto. ¿Desea algo más el príncipe?

―Pues ya que lo mencionas, quiero que duermas conmigo esta noche.

― ¿No quieres que nos duchemos juntos también?

―Ya que insistes. ―Damian levanta sus brazos para que el mayor lo cargue― ¿Aún puedo seguir besándote?

―Cuando estemos solos. ―Dick lo levanta, estilo princesa, Damian pasa su brazo por el cuello de su amante para dar un corto beso.

―Me parece un trato justo.

  
  


Sigueme en twitter

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
